El Regalo Especial
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Despues de tanto tiempo... Blu volverá con su familia, a pasar la navidad, con agradables sorpresas y un reencuentro memorable" - Secuela de "La Despedida", mi especial de Navidad de Rio, esperemos que les guste, el final de esta historia estará disponible el 25/12/2012. gracias a Bio-impacto por tu motivacion
1. Parte I

**"El Regalo Especial"**

**Especial de Navidad ****"Rio"**

_(secuela de "La Despedida")_

* * *

por fin llego el día, despues de tanto tiempo, volveré... volveré con mi familia

tome el primer vuelo a brasil, ya estaba muy emocionado, en la agencia, no me permitían tener ningun contacto con mis seres queridos, ya por temor a que revelara los secretos, a si que no tuve noticias de ellos, como me hubiese encantado poder enviarles una carta, un regalo o lo que sea, pero eso no importa, por que regresare. los últimos años han sido agotadores, mucho si me preguntaran como desearía que Perla hubiese estado allí conmigo, pero no se pudo, pero por fin ese deseo estaba por volverse realidad. no podía esperar a ver a mis hijos, ya deberían estar bien grandes, pero no me gustaría verlos tan cambiados, me gustaría que todo fuera como lo fue tiempo atrás solo me preocupa que no me reconozcan...

tal vez pienso demasiado, solo debo despejar mi mente, y pensar que todo va a salir bien, ademas ¡es víspera de navidad!

cuando me subí al avión verifique que mi puesto estuviera en la ventana, efectivamente fue así y el puesto de al lado estaba desocupado, ojala se mantuviera así todo el viaje, no quiero estar con alguien desagradable, mire por la ventana y pude ver el precioso día, estaba soleado, la nieve cubría toda la superficie, eso es una de las cosas mas comunes en Minnesota, y aseguro que esa sera la ultima vez que pise ese lugar

me puse cómodo y espere pacientemente a que el avión despegara, estaba muy ansioso por volver a Rio, ver a Perla y a nuestros hijos, ahora que lo pienso, les traigo regalos, ¿como iba a llegar a casa despues de tanto tiempo con las manos vacías?, esperemos que les gusten, tambien les llevo regalos a Rafael y a su familia, y a Nico , Pedro.. a todos, la verdad es que ahora me las estoy dando de papa noel

ya no puedo esperar, quiero ver a mis hijos, quiero verlos abrazarlos ,contarle cuentos, a pesar de que ya son lo bastante grandes para eso, y a Perla, ufff a ella la quiero ver, besarla, y quedarme junto a ella, todo sera genial, muy genial

estaba tan ansioso, que le pedí a la azafata un trago, para que me relajara un poco

mientras esperaba que el avión despegara, un búho se sentó a mi lado, tenia una cara amigable, su nombre era Derl

no recuerdo como comenzamos a conversar, la verdad era que no podía prestarle atención en un momento tan feliz de mi vida, quería contarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era, y el primero que fue, fue Derl

a medida que el avión despego, nos pusimos a conversar, cada vez teníamos mas confianza,

le conté todo, como llegue a Rio, cuando me case, y el triste día de mi despedida... y aun tenia mucho que contarle, y el tambien era muy preguntón

-"¿y como fue tu primer día en los estados unidos despues de que te separaste de tu familia?"

comencé a recordar lo primero que hice al llegar a mi oficina

* * *

_flashback_

yo estaba colocando fotos de mi familia en mi escritorio tenia tres, una en donde salen mis hermosos hijos, en otra salia solo mi amada Perla, y en la tercera, salíamos todos nosotros juntos. tambien tenia una cuarta foto, en donde estaba Perla en una posición muy provocativa, esa la tenia muy guardada, despues de todo era algo privado, esas fotos me dieron esperanzas para seguir trabajando duro y así volver rapido con mi familia

el nuevo ambiente de trabajo era amigable, eso si, uno tenia que trabajar mucho, pero las personas que trabajaban allí eran muy simpaticas, todas las noches ibamos a pequeñas juntas en donde la pasabamos de maravilla

_fin flashback_

* * *

-"supongo que no puedes dar detalles de tu trabajo" - me dijo Derl despues de un rato

-"como lo sabes?" - pregunte

-"tambien trabaje en el gobierno"

-"oh de acuerdo"

-"y como lo hiciste?"

-"hacer que?" - pregunte

-"pues.. soportar la tentación?"

ya sabia de lo que me estaba hablando, la verdad es que en la oficinas del gobierno, no nos dejan salir, trabajamos y dormimos allí, a veces hay trabajadoras muy guapas, no es que ellas sean prostitutas, pero las chicas tambien tienen sus necesidades, y dado que no podían salir, y habiendo tantos machos, ellas solo tenían una manera de satisfacerlas

* * *

_flashback_

-"vamos por que no lo hacemos" - me dijo Valentina

-"te dije que estoy casado" - respondí

-"bah, pero tu esposa esta a kilómetros de aqui, nunca se enterara" - me dijo mientras se apegaba mucho a mi

estábamos nosotros dos solos en la oficina, nadie se enteraría de nada, Valentina era una guacamaya completamente amarilla, sinceramente la mas hermosa de todas a la cual he visto . solo esperemos que ustedes no le digan nada de esto a Perla

mientras yo estaba besándome con Valentina, o Vale... yo la levante y la puse en mi escritorio, y la acosté mientras la besaba intensamente (no me juzguen .tampoco soy de metal) abrí sus piernas y estaba por darle el mejor sexo de todos... pero justo antes de empezar, mire la foto mía, y de mi familia... la culpa me gobernó, no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle eso a Perla... a si que , me contuve y salí corriendo de allí, por miedo a que mis instintos me jugaran en contra

a veces me arrepiento por lo que hice, me han contado que Valentina es la mejor en la cama, pero creo que estoy mucho mas orgulloso de ser leal a Perla

_fin flashback_

* * *

-"que como soporte la tentación?" - dije - "por esto" - le mostré las fotos que tenia - "esa es mi amada familia, y no hay nada mejor que estar con ella, y no puedo serle infiel a Perla, por que yo la amo"

-"vaya, eres un hombre de familia" - me dijo

-"no es algo fácil" - dije - "pero el sacrificio vale la pena"

-"bien por ti"

converse con Derl por horas... fue muy agradable estar con el, y tambien teníamos mucho que compartir, tanto así que el viaje no fue tan largo

-"dime... que harás cuando veas a tu familia?" - me pregunto

-"bueno, primero lo primero pasare mucho tiempo con mis hijos, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido" - dije al recordarlos - "y con mi esposa..." - lo mire de forma picarona - "bueno, eso no te interesa"

ambos nos reímos, estábamos bebiendo un poco, para acompañar tan agradable momento

finalmente... en mucho menos de lo que me esperaba, hicimos escala en Rio

el viaje para mi había terminado, la verdad era que no sabia de donde era Derl, a si que le pregunte hacia donde iba

-"yo debo ir a buenos aires, por un asunto de trabajo" - me dijo Derl

-"ah, ya veo, pero ya sabes, si te pasas a quedar en Rio, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo"

-"es bueno saberlo" - me dijo , luego bebió un sorbo - "bien, fue un placer conocerte Blu"

-"igualmente" - dije mientras tomaba mi equipaje de mano -"que pases feliz navidad"

el me respondió de la misma manera

baje del avión y espere mi equipaje, el día era muy caluroso, se me había olvidado lo caluroso que era, en la noche,seria noche buena, y que mejor sorpresa para mis hijos que su padre volviera con ellos, con un montón de regalos mas encima

salí del aeropuerto y tome un taxi, llegue en pocos momentos a la entrada del "santuario de aves Blu", me fue difícil pero igual pude movilizarme por la selva tan cargado de cosas, fui a un pequeño nido que yo tenia, era de cuando yo era soltero, era muy pequeño, pero al menos servia para guardar los regalos, los escondí bien, para que no hubiera un sin vergüenza que me robara los regalos, a si que despues de eso, salí y fui a la parte mas alta del árbol

una vez allá arriba, respire , y medite por un momento, tantos lugares, tantos recuerdos tantas emociones, no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz... solo me faltaba una cosa, reunirme con mis seres queridos

fui volando alegremente por la selva, mi nido familiar no estaba tan lejos, a si que cuando lo divise de lejos, no dude en acelerar mas

cuando llegue, había algo que no andaba bien, estaba muy sucio, eso era bastante raro ya que Perla es muy limpia, entre y revise cada esquina del lugar, no solo estaba sucio, estaba en muy mal estado y abandonado, era obvio, Perla se había mudado de nido. tal vez a uno mas pequeño... que se yo, eso no me detuvo, y quise ir a buscarla

no sabia por donde buscar, pero había alguien que si, ese alguien era mi viejo amigo Rafael

fui a toda velocidad a su nido, y lo encontre, estaba mas viejo de lo que yo recordaba, estaba sentado sobre una rama mirando el paisaje

-"Rafael" - dije

el viejo tucan me miro, y al reconocerme , una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-"BLUUU" - grito mientras venia a toda prisa abrazarme - "¿como estas amigo?"

-"muy feliz de regresar a casa, amigo" - respondí

-"oh, que pasa el tiempo, ya estas mas grande. incluso viejo" - me dice

-"pues yo ya te puedo decir anciano" - bromie

-"muy chistoso" - dijo con ironía

-"Rafael, me alegra mucho de verte, pero la verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda"

-"si, ¿que es lo que necesitas?"

-"bueno, tu eres el primero con quien me encuentro en Rio, y no he podido ubicar a Perla, fui a nuestro antiguo nido pero esta abandonado, y no se en donde puede estar"

-"Perla..." - suspiro - "uff hace mucho que no la veo"

-"a si?" - pregunte incrédulo

-"si, yo se que tiene contacto con Eva, pero ya hace mucho que no la veo, desde que te fuiste, ella le daba pena todo lo que recordara a ti"

-"me lo imagino"

-"lo siento Blu, pero me temo que esta vez no puedo ayudarte" - me dice

-"oh.. bueno... entonces seguiré buscando"

-"yo se que la encontraras, despues de todo ustedes son almas gemelas" - me dice contento - "se pondrá tan contenta cuando te vea"

-"yo tambien no puedo esperar a verla"

me despedí amigablemente de Rafael, y me prepare para continuar con mi búsqueda

-"por cierto" - me dice Rafael deteniéndome - "hoy es noche buena, y todos nos juntaremos en el club de Nico y Pedro, tal vez quieras ir"

-"lo dices en serio" - pregunte animado

-"si, sera un ambiente familiar, un gran árbol, y todos irán, Perla nunca falta a esa fiesta"

-"lo tendré en mente, gracias amigo" - dije finalmente y me fui

ya tenia planes de donde pasar la navidad, seguramente a mis hijos les encantara eso

no sabia en donde buscar, dudo que este en la ciudad, a si que no me queda otra que buscarla en la selva, pero la salva es enorme, seguramente tendré mucho trabajo, pero eso no importa... con tal de reunirme con mi familia ya nada me importa

fui a todos lugares que recordé, la casa de algunos vecinos, por desgracia todas estaban vacías al parecer era la ultima moda cambiarse de nido, eso me fastidio, tambien fui a otros lugares en donde solíamos ir, pero no pude encontrar a Perla, o a mis hijos

fui a la playa, fui al club, pero por desgracia solo habían trabajadores preparando todo para la noche, ni siquiera pude encontrar me con Nico o con Pedro, cada uno estaba con sus respectivas familias, o eso fue lo que escuche

guau, ahora que lo pienso mucho ha cambiado, no solo la selva, si no tambien las personas, ni siquiera yo me creía que Nico o Pedro tuvieran una familia, eso debía verlo, de seguro eso lo comprobaría con mis propios ojos esa noche... pero basta de distracciones, debia encontrar a mi familia

volé, volé y volé mas, pero no pude encontrar nada, ningun vecino o amigo que me pudiera dar una pista de la ubicación de Perla, ya había hablado con Rafael, y el no sabia nada

ya eran las tres de la tarde.. y ningun resultado

fui a descansar a mi pequeño nido de soltero, por fortuna las cosas estaba intactas, pensé por un momento y reflexione sobre un lugar en donde pudiera encontrar a Perla

pero por mas que lo intente, no tuve resultados

el calor me estaba sofocando, pensé que un baño me haría pensar mejor

fui al lago donde solíamos ir con Perla, fui y me refresque un poco, me sumergí y me relaje, ademas quede presentable para mi reencuentro, claro, primero debía encontrar a Perla

cuando sali del agua, hubo algo que divise al otro lado del Rio, estaba lejos, era una joven guacamaya azul, la mire con mas cuidado y la reconocí, era Mady, estaba menos crecida de lo que me había imaginado

no lo pensé dos veces, fui a toda prisa, mi hermosa hija se estaba tomando un baño en la zona, me acerque con cautela, para que no notara mi presencia, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me lance y la abrase con mucha fuerza... como solíamos hacer antes de marcharme

pero de pronto, sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba, mi pequeña Mady comenzó a gritar y a golpearme, al parecer no le gusto la forma en como la abrace

-"AYUUUUDAAA" - grito desesperadamente, yo la solté por supuesto

-"tranquila" - dije pero no dio resultados, Mady comenzó a llorar y a temblar, mientras seguía gritando

-"AYUUDA POR FAVOR... SOCOROOO" - grito

-"tranquila niña, acaso no me reconoces" - dije en un intento de calmarla

-"NOOO, NUNCA ANTES TE HE VISTO EN LA VIDA" - cuando me dijo eso, mi peor miedo se hizo realidad, mi querida hija no me reconoce - "ALÉJATE.. POR FAVOR... AYUDDAAAA" - cuando mas escuchaba sus gritos, mas se me partía el corazón

y no solo eso, muchas aves comenzaron a acercarse para ver la razon del griterío y lo que pudieron ver fue una niña acosada por mi... o eso creo, ya que me trataron de pedofilo

-"Mady, no me reconoces" - dije - "soy tu padre"

-"TU NO ERES MI PADRE... MI PADRE SE LLAMA JOSH"

-"¿Josh?" - pregunte, pero antes de que Mady pudiera decirme algo, ella se escapo, yo la seguí

la perseguí, y como soy mas grande, la alcance de inmediato, ella se sintió acorralada y siguió gritando

-"AYUDAAAA, SOCOOROOO"

-"tranquila, nada va a..." - fui interrumpido por un duro golpe

-"DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ, ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO" - alcance a escuchar mientras seguía siendo golpeado, la voz era muy familiar, estaba cambiada, pero pude reconocer la voz de mi hijo Mark

me levante y me protegí de los duros ataques de mi hijo, no se de donde saco tan buenos movimientos de pelea, pero aun así logre contener los golpes, pero de pronto, sentí un fuerte golpe por detrás

mire de reojo, y me pude dar cuenta de que era mi otro hijo, Leo

tan grandes, tan cambiados, ¿tan agresivos?, supongo que por los gritos de su hermana no me reconocieron, despues de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo, ellos ya estan grandes, para que lo entiendan, haré un comparación cuando me fui, ellos aparentaban tener la edad de un humano de 9 a 10 años, pero ahora parecían de 17... es una comparación de lo cambiados que estan, pero aun así los reconocí, despues de todo eran mis hijos

agarre el ala de Leo y lo inmovilice, lo mismo hice con Mark, me puse encima de ellos para que no se pudieran mover, pero aun así ponían mucha resistencia

-"Maldito imbécil, suéltame hijo de perra" - me dice Leo

-"cuida esa boca jovencito" - lo regañe - "yo no te enseñe a hablar así, ni tampoco atacar por la espalda"

ellos reconocieron mi voz de inmediato, se tranquilizaron y se esforzaron por verme, y cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de quien era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-"¿Papa?" - me preguntan atonitos

los solté y los deje que se levantaran, despues me dieron un fuerte abrazo, yo hice lo mismo, y no pude contener las lagrimas, y por lo que vi despues, ellos tampoco

-"los he extrañado mucho" - dije

-"volviste"

-"al fin"

seguimos abrazados por un buen rato, luego nos separamos, ibamos a conversar pero una voz femenina nos interrumpió

-"chicos que sucede? por que los grit..." - dijo una joven y esbelta guacamaya azul, estaba desarrollada, muy hermosa por cierto, esta vez no me podía equivocar, era Mady

Mady se quedo atónita al verme

-"Mady... es Papa" - dijo Leo

unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, de inmediato vino corriendo hacia mi y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, yo tambien la abrace, por fin pude estar con mis amados hijos

-"PAPA" - exclamaban felices

-"hijos, por fin los he encontrado, me fue difícil pero ya los encontre"

-"ha pasado tanto"

-"ni te imaginas"

-"debes hablar con mama"

-"si" - dijeron los tres en coro

-"hablar con Perla?" - dije mientras me arreglaba el peinado - "¿ustedes creen?"

-"si, eso la alegrara mucho"

-"y en donde esta?" - pregunte

-"pues ella esta en el Nido"

-"por cierto" - pregunte curioso, la verdad era que recordé algo que me llamo mucho la atención - "quien es la niña que estaba aqui hace unos momentos"

-"¡ANNA!"- dijeron los tres preocupados

-"quien es?" - pregunte nuevamente

-"sera mejor que mama te lo explique" - dijo Mady

-"por cierto, en donde esta?" - pregunto Leo

-"debió ir al nido, la pobre estaba muy asustada" - dijo Mark

-"no te ofendas" - me dice Leo - "pero creo que lo que ocurrio hace unos momentos no fue la mejor manera de conocer a tu hija"

-"¿mi hija?" - pregunte impactado

-"si" - me dice Mady que me toma de un ala - "antes de que te fueras, Mama quedo embarazada"

no podía creerlo, ahora tenia otra hija, esto es maravilloso, eso explica su parecido a Mady, tambien explica el por que no me reconoció, wow esto es... mucho, una hija mas, seguramente embarace a Perla despues de nuestra noche de pasión ... lo unico que me apena es que no le traje ningun regalo, bah, que importa, supongo que le quitare a otra persona el suyo, de todos modos, estamos hablando de mi hija

me quede perdido en mis pensamientos por unos momentos

-"Papa, estas bien?"

-"si" - respondí algo perdido

-"bien, debemos ir al nido" - dijo Mark

-"¿que estamos esperando?" - digo enérgicamente mientras me levanto y me preparo para el vuelo

mi tan esperado reencuentro con la chica de mis sueños se acerca

los cuatro comenzamos a agitar las alas y nos fuimos en dirección al nuevo nido de Perla

* * *

_**Blu:** bien, esta historia es muy buena, y muy agradable, ya no puedo esperar a ver lo que sucederá y poder detallar cada sentimiento que sentí al reencontrarme con Perla_

_**Yo:** que bien por ti, pero sera mejor que yo relate desde ahora amigo_

_**Blu:** ¿pero de que me estas hablando?, esta historia es mía, yo soy el mejor que la puede relatar_

_**yo:** si pero yo soy el autor y yo hago lo que yo quiero_

_**Blu:** a vamos, no me hagas esto_

_**yo:** lo siento Blu pero desde ahora la historia es mas emocionante si la cuentas desde tercera persona_

_**Blu:** ¿y quien te crees?_

_**Yo:** ya te lo dije, yo soy el autor, y hago lo que yo quiero, si se me da la gana, puedo hacer de que te mueras de cirrosis debajo de un puente_

_**Blu:** no serias capaz_

_**yo:** ¿me quieres poner a prueba?_

_**Blu:** ¿que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

_**yo:** a que te refieres?_

_**Blu:** no tienes nada mejor que estar escribiendo historias sobre mi?_

_**yo:** para que lo sepas, llevo una vida bien agitada, podría estar haciéndote una lista de las cosas que hago, yo escribo rapido en el pc, es por eso que puedo actualizar rapido... como te quedo el ojo?_

_**Blu:** al menos no duermo solo_

_**Yo:** que quieres decir?_

_**Blu:** consiguete una novia_

_**yo:** estoy en eso_

_**Blu:** tu crees que esa chica te pesca_

_**yo:** oye, si yo te conté eso fue para que lo mantuvieras en secreto_

_**Blu:** acéptalo, no tienes probabilidades con ella_

_**yo:** tu que sabes?_

_**Blu:** lo necesario, al menos estoy casado_

_**yo:** para los animales es mas fácil_

_**Blu:** si, lo es, pero a quien le importa. ademas, ¿que dirá ella si descubre que escribes fics?_

_**yo:** basta_

_**Blu:** y que mas encima tienes una pagina en facebook_

_**yo:** cállate_

_**Blu:** miren... me llamo "Dark-Kazoo" y subo vídeos ridículos, escribo fics y la chica que me gusta no sabe mi gran secreto_

_**yo:** eso fue un golpe bajo_

_**Blu:** pero es la verdad_

_**yo:** no quería hacer esto... pero no me dejas alternativa_

_**Blu:** y que me vas a hacer?_

_**yo:** (saque una caja) de seguro recordaras a tu amigo_

_**Newt:** hola Blu_

_**Blu:** Newt?... como es que?... tu no estabas... en la calle?... muerto?.._

_**Newt:** para nada... estoy mejor que nunca... y he venido para cobrar una deuda_

_**Blu:** que es eso?_

_**Newt:** se llama bastón eléctrico_

_**Blu:** y que es lo que vas a hacer?_

_**Newt:** adivina_

_**Blu:** no... no... NOOOOO_

_**Newt:** sufre maldito_

_**Blu:** aghhhhhhhhh_

_**Yo:** bien, ya que nuestro amigo Blu esta indispuesto para contar la historia... lo haré yo_

_continuemos_

* * *

una guacamaya azul estaba sentada en una rama que estaba afuera de su nido, mirando el paisaje mientras sentía la leve brisa que la refrescaba. estaba muy tranquila ,hasta que de pronto

-"MAMAAAAAAAAA" - un grito femenino perturbo la paz

Perla se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba, era de su pequeña hija Anna, ella vio como aterrizo a toda velocidad, de inmediato la abrazo y se aseguro de que estuviese bien, no encontró daños, pero su hija no paraba de llorar y de temblar

-"Anna, que sucede?" - pregunto

-"Mama... me intentaron violar"

-"que?" - pregunto atónita - "pero como fue que sucedió"

-"me estaba bañando... Mady me dejo... sola por... unos momentos, y entonces" - decía la pequeña mientras sollozaba - "un sujeto apareció e intento violarme... trate de defenderme... pero el insistió... me fui de allí pero me siguió... hasta que me acorralo"

-"esto es grave... ¡Josh!" - grito Perla al interior del Nido

-"que sucede Perla?" - pregunto un guacamayo rojo que salio del nido

-"un idiota trato de violar a Anna"

-"eso no... " - dijo el guacamayo furioso - "voy a matar a ese tipo"

-"que sucedió despues hija?" - dijo Perla mientras acariciaba a la perturbada niña

-"por suerte, apareció Mark y me defendió, pero el extraño le dio una paliza"

-"no puede ser" - dijo Perla

-"si, y despues llego Leo, pero creo que el extraño les gano a los dos"

-"esto sucedió cerca del lago ¿no?" - pregunto el guacamayo rojo

la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

-"sera mejor que me apure" - dijo mientras se marchaba

-"espera, iré contigo" - dijo Perla

-"nada de eso, no puedes dejar sola a Anna" - insistió el guacamayo - "tranquila, volveré con nuestros hijos sanos y salvos"

-"espera" - dijo Perla mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso - "cuídate"

-"lo haré" - dijo el guacamayo, y luego se marcho. dejando a Perla y a Anna solas en el nido

-"tranquila Anna.. todo va estar bien" - dijo Perla mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su hija

* * *

mientras tanto, cuatro guacamayos azules estaban volando por la selva, Blu y Leo iban adelante, pero Mark y Mady se quedaron atrás, ella tenia algo que conversar con su hermano

-"psss Mark" - llamo indiscretamente a su hermano

-"que pasa Mady?" - pregunto Mark

-"hay algo que me preocupa"

-"que es?"

-"es que... papa no sabe que mama esta con otro"

-"no te preocupes por eso" - dijo Mark confiado - "en cuanto Mama vea a Papa... de seguro dejara a Josh"

-"y que va a suceder con Anna?"

-"pues, debe saber quien es su verdadero padre"

-"esto se va a poner feo"

-"oye, Leo, tu y yo detestamos a ese tipo, tu lo sabes, es un desgraciado que es bueno solo para emborracharse"

-"si... pero..."

-"relajate" - interrumpió Mark - "ya veras como las cosas por fin saldrán bien"

-"que tanto murmuran ustedes dos" - dijo Blu

-"nada importante" - dijo Mark

-"Papa" - dijo Mady mientras se ponía encima de Blu, haciendo como si lo montara - "me llevas como lo hacías antes"

-"ufff" - se quejo Blu - "haré el intento, pero recuerda que yo estoy mas viejo, y que tu estas mucho mas grande"

-"Mady, papa te dijo gorda" - dijo Leo burlonamente

-"cállate" - lo reto Mady

los cuatro fueron volando muy felices . la felicidad que les había causado ese reencuentro era inmensa

-"bien.. aqui estamos" - dijo Leo al ver su casa

-"sera mejor que sea una sorpresa" - dijo Mady a su padre - "y sabes, como en los viejos tiempos"

-"vaya, tienes buena memoria" - dijo Blu asombrado de la memoria de su hija

-"bien papa" - dijo Mark como haciendo un plan de ataque militar - "nosotros la distraemos, y tu haces lo tuyo"

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Blu

-"Mark" - susurro Mady a su hermano - "sigo pensando que esto es mala idea"

-"Mady, acaso no quieres ver juntos a nuestros padres?" - dijo Mark, Mady asintió - "bien, debemos hacer que Mama olvide a ese infeliz"

los tres jóvenes fueron y se apoyaron en la rama afuera de el hueco, que era su nido

-"Mama" - llamaron los tres

pasaron unos momentos, Blu tomo una flor preciosa para Perla y se puso a ver de lejos la situación, debía ser lo mas cauteloso posible

Perla por fin se mostró, era tan hermosa como lo era año atrás solo que su pobre carita mostraba tristeza ella había tenido que soportar muchas pruebas difíciles, y Blu se sentía culpable por eso

-"niños, al fin llegan, me tenían preocupada" - dijo Perla a sus hijos

-"de que mama?" - pregunto Mark

-"de que?, su pobre hermanita fue atacada" - dijo Perla furiosa - "Josh fue a buscar al responsable de eso"

-"eso quiere decir que no esta" - dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa, de hecho, los tres tenían una gran sonrisa

-"no" - dijo Perla mientras sospechaba el por que sus tres hijos mayores tenían una gran sonrisa - "creo que les estoy dando demasiada libertad"

-"pero mama" - protesto Mark

-"si, este lugar se esta volviendo peligroso" - regañaba sin parar Perla a sus hijos - "y no me gusta que salgan tanto"

mientras Perla seguía regañando, Blu rodeo el nido, y se acerco muy ágilmente a la entrada, y sin que Perla se diera cuenta, se coloco por detrás de ella

-"... y saben que? los voy a castigar" - continuo Perla - "así es, los voy a castigar, y no me importa que sea Navidad"

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu muy suavemente - "...no crees que estas siendo muy dura con ellos"

-"Y tu que te me..." - dijo Perla mientras , por reflejo, miraba hacia atrás, pero se paralizo al ver a el padre de sus hijos

hubo un completo silencio, Anna miro a Blu y se asusto de inmediato, y fue a esconderse en las alas de su hermana mayor, estaba muy asustada ya que vio al sujeto que ella creyó que la "ataco" momentos antes

Blu se acerco a Perla y le dio un gran y apasionado beso, mientras la levantaba con un fuerte abrazo... ella, aun perpleja, se dejo llevar y le devolvió el beso, corresponderle tambien el abrazo

mientras, los tres hijos mayores miraban con ternura aquel reencuentro, era algo nostálgico algo con lo cual ellos soñaron durante mucho tiempo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Anna, ya que ella nunca antes había visto a su progenitor

-"Hola" - dijo Blu muy romanticamente despues de terminar el beso

-"B... B... Blu..." - tartamudeo Perla todavía atónita

-"sigues tan hermosa como siempre" - dijo Blu mientras le colocaba la flor encima de su cabeza

-"no... puede... ser..."

-"claro que si, he regresado, he regresado a ti"

-"no... esto no puede ser..."

-"mama... este fue el sujeto que me ataco" - interrumpió Anna

-"Anna, el no te ataco" - dijo Mark

-"el solo quería abrazarte" - dijo Leo

-"por que el es tu verdadero padre" - termino de decir Mady - "nuestro padre"

-"a si que ella es Anna" - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a su pequeña hija - "perdón por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, supongo que me deje llevar"

Anna no se resistió y abrazo a su progenitor, había escuchado varias historias de sus hermanos acerca de el, pero ella nunca pensó en conocer a ese tal "Blu"

despues de eso, Blu fue de nuevo con Perla

-"nuestra hija es hermosa" - dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla bien fuerte - "igual que tu"

-"Blu... no lo entiendes" - dijo Perla muy nerviosa

-"entender que?" - pregunto Blu mientras no entendía la rara reaccion de Perla

-"Blu... yo me he..." - Perla no pudo terminar de decir la frase

-"¿yo que?" - pregunto Blu - "no lo entiendo"

-"Perla... ¿quien es este sujeto?" - interrumpió una voz masculina

todos miraron al recién llegado, Blu lo miro con curiosidad, sus hijos mayores con Odio, la menor con ternura, pero Perla con temor

era un guacamayo rojo... grande y fuerte, su nombre era Josh

el actual esposo de Perla

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**

**creo que he dejado un final lleno de suspenso, ¿no lo creen?**

**debo admitir que esta fue una pequeña idea... pero cuando comencé a escribir me di cuenta de que tenia una gran historia entre manos**

**y cuando empece a escribir... no pude parar**

**como me di cuenta de que esta historia es demasiado larga para un capitulo, he decidido en partirla en dos... esta es la primera, la segunda sera publicada pronto**

**bien, les informo que yo NO CELEBRO LA NAVIDAD, y no pensaba hacer un especial de este tipo, pero despues de pensarlo , se me ocurrio una brillante idea, y eso es lo que les muestro**

**bien... creo que eso es todo por ahora**

**la segunda parte y culminante de esta historia sera publicada el 25/12/2012**

**a si qude navidad sera muy interesante**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide el navideño DarkKazoo desde el fin del mundo**

**y no lo olviden el 25 se publicara la segunda parte de esta historia**

**xau xau**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 17 de Diciembre del 2012**


	2. Parte II

-"me vas a decir quien es ¿si o no?" - pregunto el recién llegado

el ya estaba algo agitado, hace solo unos momentos el estuvo buscando al culpable del ataque a su hija adoptiva, pero no tuvo suerte, decidió volver a casa, y al llegar, encuentra a su esposa abrazada de una manera romántica con otro sujeto, uno que es completamente azul, pero cuando Perla vio a Josh... se aparto inmediatamente de Blu

-"quien es?" - pregunto Josh mas agresivamente

-"Josh... el es Blu" - dijo Perla tímidamente -"mi ex esposo"

-"ex?" - pregunto Blu confundido - "como que soy tu ex esposo Perla?"

-"por que yo soy su esposo ahora" - dijo Josh - "a si que tu fuiste el infeliz que abandono a Perla con cuatro hijos?"

-"hey un momento" - trato de defenderse Blu

-"cállate desgraciado" - grito Josh

-"tu no me vienes a callar" - grito Blu

-"claro que si" - grito Josh

-"Perla... ¿me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo aqui?" - pregunto Blu alterado

-"yo te lo explicare..." - grito Josh - "tu la abandonaste, ella se sentía sola, yo la consolé yo la ame, yo le di todo mi apoyo, yo cuide a sus niños y ella es ahora es mi esposa, y ellos son mis hijos"

-"Perla... dime que esto es una broma... una broma de pésimo gusto" - dijo Blu que agarro la cabeza de Perla para mirarla directamente a los ojos - "POR FAVOR DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA"

Perla bajo la mirada, avergonzada

-"lo siento Blu..." - dijo Perla muy suavemente - "lo siento mucho... no pensé que ibas a regresar"

-"no tienes que disculparte frente a este idiota" - dijo Josh

Blu estaba atónito por la noticia, había perdido a Perla, por un momento, estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, es por eso que no respondió al insulto de Josh

-"oye.. no le hables así a mi papa" - exclamó Mady

-"cállate Mady" - grito Josh, de una forma muy agresiva, que asusto a los cuatro - "YO SOY TU PADRE AHORA"

-"respeta a tu padre Mady" - dijo Perla refiriéndose a Josh como padre de ella

Blu reacciono en ese momento, si es verdad que había perdido a su querida esposa, no iba a perder a sus hijos, ni mucho menos dejar que un imbécil los tratara mal, y lo que era peor, Perla le decía a sus hijos que su padre era ese infeliz

-"no vuelvas a tratar así a mis hijos" - grito Blu - "yo soy su padre, su verdadero padre, y no tienen otro, ¿te quedo claro Perla? - dijo mirando con ira a Perla

Blu fue a golpear a Josh, iba a comenzar una avivada pelea entre ambos, pero por fortuna, Perla se puso en el medio de los dos

-"si te veo... te mato" - amenazo Josh

-"así... ven ahora cobarde" - respondió Blu que estaba dispuesto a pelear

-"BLU BASTA" - grito Perla

-"no Perla... BASTA TU" - grito Blu y un silencio se creo en el lugar

ya se había formado un ambiente muy tenso, con Josh y Blu a punto de Pelear frente a cuatro niños, que estaban aterrados por culpa de Josh, conocían su mal genio, y tambien sabían que era capaz de golpearlos, Perla no hacia nada en esos momentos por miedo a Perder a su actual compañero, esa era la razon por que Mark, Mady y Leo odiaban a Josh

-"Perla... no te diste cuenta de como este imbécil trato a nuestra hija" - dijo Blu rompiendo el silencio - "de verdad te casaste con alguien así?"

Perla se quedo callada, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Blu

-"Blu... sabes" - dijo Perla mas enérgicamente - "llegas en mal momento, por que no mejor te vas y nos dejas tranquilos a los seis ¿si?"

-"no... nada de eso" - dijo Blu furioso - "vine a Rio de Janeiro a pasar la navidad con mi familia, y eso es exactamente lo que haré"

Perla miro extrañada a lo que le decía su ex esposo

-"niños" - dijo Blu mas tranquilo, ya que estaba hablando con sus hijos - "que les parece si pasamos la navidad juntos ¿si?"

-"SIIIII"- exclamaron los tres mayores

-"contigo tambien Anna" - dijo Blu

-"si Anna ven con nosotros, la pasaremos genial" - dijo Mady abrazando a su hermana pequeña

-"Perla... estas dejando a que se lleve a nuestros hijos" - dijo Josh

-"son mis hijos..." - exclamo firmemente Blu - "y que eso te quede claro"

-"Blu espera..." - Perla trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida

-"Perla" - dijo Blu en un tono firme y frió - "despues tengo que conversar contigo"

Perla asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada

-"bien niños... vamos, hoy sera un gran dia" - dijo Blu mientras se preparaba para volar

-"SIII" - exclamaron los cuatro y siguieron a su padre

los cinco se fueron volando

* * *

**Blu**: _bien... desde ahora hablare yo_

* * *

¿como pudo haber pasado?, yo que venia tan feliz, ahora me han arrebatado todo, mi Perla, mi amada Perla esta con otro sujeto que no soy yo, pero como demonios me pudo pasar, es una maldita traidora, una perra fácil ohhh de tan solo acordarme me da rabia, y mas encima trata de quitarme a mis hijos, eso no se lo permitiré, jamas

ya estaba volando con mis hijos, a pesar de la terrible noticia que recibí no dejare que eso no me permita estar con mis hijos, si bien perdí a Perla, no voy a perder a mis hijos, y me voy a encargar de recuperara todo el tiempo perdido

ya cuando habíamos volado unos metros, una voz me detuvo

-"Blu!" - llamo una voz femenina , reconocí la voz de inmediato, era Perla

-"que quieres?" - pregunte en un tono frio

-"niños... adelántese un poco, su padre los alcanzara de inmediato" - ordeno Perla a nuestros hijos

-"emmm si mama" - dijo Mady

-"que haces?" - pregunto Mark

-"si no nos queremos ir, esto se pondrá bueno" - dijo Leo

-"cállense los dos" - ordeno Mady - "vayámonos"

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Mark de mala gana

-"que agua fiestas eres" - dijo Leo

los cuatro jóvenes se marcharon dejando solos a sus progenitores

mas bien... a mi y a Perla

-"Blu vamos a esa rama" - dijo Perla señalando una gran rama de un árbol

-"ya que" - dije de mala gana y ambos fuimos a descansar en esa rama, ya me había cansado de volar

-"lo lamento Blu... de verdad que lo lamento" - me dijo Perla

-"lo lamentas?" - dije sintiéndome muy mal, ya era suficiente con todo lo que he perdido y ahora Perla viene a darme una ultima puñalada

-"oye... déjame explicarte" - me dijo haciendo el papel de victima - "me sentía tan sola... tan triste... tan..."

interrumpí antes de que hablara mas tonteras

-"y nunca pensaste en como me sentía yo?" - dije con voz fuerte - "fue una decision muy dolorosas, todos sufrimos"

Perla no me respondió, si no que una vez mas, se quedo callada mirando hacia abajo, decidí ponerme frió y ser quien de veras soy, no me iré sin dejar las cosas claras

-"me fui de este lugar, por ustedes" - dije con voz dura y agresiva - "trabaje durante años sin descanso, por ustedes, fui leal, por ustedes, vine con la esperanza de encontrarlos a ustedes y ¿para que?. para llegar a Rio y encontrarte con otro, y no solo eso, si no que tambien estabas obligando a _MIS_ hijos a llamar padre a alguien quien no lo es, y ni siquiera se lo merece" - esta vez mire a Perla de forma amenazante - "te lo advierto ahora, si ese sujeto vuelve a levantarle la voz a cualquiera de mis hijos, cual sea el motivo... lo mato"

Perla me miro asustada, seguramente nunca espero que yo dijera eso, pero no me importa, solo me importa el bienestar de mis hijos

-"disculpa a Josh, el no es así, solo estaba algo alterado eso es todo" - dijo Perla para proteger a su esposo

-"y mas encima lo defiendes?" - dije indignado - "eso no me gusta para nada Perla, prefieres poner en primer lugar a tu esposo de turno que a tus propios hijos?... realmente me decepcionas"

-"Blu... yo solo..." - dijo Perla soltando algunas lagrimas

-"cállate" - le ordene, ya estaba muy molesto con ella - "el papel de victima no te viene Perla"

-"ahora que vas hacer ¿eh?" - me pregunto entre lagrimas - "te vas a robar a mis hijos?"

-"nada de eso" - dije con tranquilidad - "no les voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieren hacer, como llamar padre a alguien que detestan" - Perla me miro impactada - "no te hagas la tonta, tu sabes a la perfección como se llevan entre ellos"

-"Blu, yo solo buscaba... un padre para ellos"

-"y que hay de mi"

-"tu te fuiste..."

-"tu sabes bien que no fue por que quise, si no ustedes iban a ser asesinados ¿o acaso lo olvidas?"

-"no"

-"¿entonces?" - pregunte pidiendo una explicación - "recuerdas que te dije, hace ya mucho, que te pedí que cumplieras el rol de madre, y el de padre mientras yo no estaba" - Perla lloro mas al recordar nuestra despedida - "y te prometí... que regresaría"

-"y que quieres que haga?" - me grito - "no espere, no quise esperar, no pude aguantar mas la soledad, las noches sola con los niños, criandolos , mintiéndoles cada día de el por que te habías ido, y cuando me preguntaban cuando ibas a volver, no sabia que responder"

-"al menos estabas con ellos" - dije muy triste - "yo soñaba por poder dormir a su lado, por contarles un cuento o mandarlos a la cama, poder darle el beso de buenas noches todos los días, pasar increíbles fiestas, y tuve que perderme todo eso... mientras yo trabajaba duro todos los días no hubo ni siquiera un día que yo no haya trabajado, y ¿para que?, para volver por ustedes"

hubo un silencio, yo no sabia que decir, y al parecer, Perla tampoco

-"me llevare a los niños por hoy, y les daré sus regalos en la fiesta de navidad de Nico y Pedro" - le dije a Perla

-"yo tambien iré"

-"entonces allí te los entrego" - dije mas fríamente - "me instalare en un nido, para cuando este listo, ire por los niños todos los fines de semanas, como debe ser"

-"de acuerdo"

-"supongo que no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo" - dije

-"vas a estar así siempre?" - me pregunto Perla, yo me doy vuelta y la miro con incredibilidad - "digo... podemos ser amigos"

-"¿amigos?" - reí irónicamente - "tu crees que tu y yo podemos ser amigos?"

-"bueno... yo..."

-"no Perla..." - dije cortante - "me traicionaste Perla... eso es lo que eres, ¡una traidora!"

-"Blu..." - susurro tratando de controlarme, pero ya era tarde

-"ademas... trataste de quitarme a mis hijos, haciendo que ellos creyeran que tenían otro padre" - lo que dije fue desde el corazón, que estaba muy herido - "eso no te lo perdonare jamas"

Perla se quedo callada, impactada con cada palabra que salia de mi boca

-"esperabas que yo aceptara la situación así como así?" - continué - "no quiero volver a verte jamas Perla... lo unico que nos une son nuestros hijos, pero nada mas"

Perla no pudo evitar caer de rodillas llorando

-"esas son lagrimas falsas" - exclame y me di la vuelta

-"Blu... por favor espera" - me rogó

-"que es lo que quieres?" - dije dándole la espalda

-"por favor... perdóname... perdoname" - me dijo llorando - "yo se que lo superaras, si hay algo que pueda hacer..."

hubo un momento de silencio

-"espero que seas feliz Perla... eso es todo lo que quiero"

Perla me miro con unos enormes ojos, seguramente ella pensaba que yo la odiaba, no era así yo solo estaba enojado, pero yo no podía mentirme a mi mismo, en el fondo de mi corazón yo aun la amaba, pero eso debía desaparecer, yo no quería volverla a ver

-"pero yo tambien busco mi felicidad" - continué - "a si que no quiero volverte a ver jamas... me pondré de acuerdo con anticipación con los niños para pasar el tiempo con ellos, sin la necesidad de verte mas"

-"perdoname... por favor" - me siguió suplicando Perla

-"los niños me estan esperando" - dije mientras me estiraba para marcharme de allí - "no los haré esperar mas"

-"entonces... adiós"

no respondí... simplemente me fui volando de allí lo unico que escuche fueron lagrimas y sollozos los considere patéticos si ella se caso con un sujeto, ¿no debía ser feliz?

ya eso no me interesa, ahora debo irme... me reencontré con mis hijos, ya me había demorado un poco

el desagradable encuentro con Perla no me iba a prohibir pasar un día increíble con mis amados hijos, los únicos que yo se que no me van a abandonar o cambiar por alguien, por que ellos me aman de verdad

* * *

**yo:**_ auch, Blu, eso te debió doler mucho_

**Blu**_**:** ni que lo digas_

**Newt:**_ tranquilo amigo, ya lo superaras_

**yo:** _todavía tienes mucho que vivir_

**Newt:**_ y te puedes acostar con todas las hembras que quieras_

**Blu**:_ gracias chicos, necesitaba el apoyo_

**yo:**_ Newt, ¿desde cuando eres amigo de Blu?_

**Newt**:_ en navidad somos todos amigos_

**yo**_**:** si bueno creo que tienes razon_

**Blu:**_ chicos, continúen ustedes esta historia, yo me largo de aqui, iré al bar por si me necesitan_

**Newt:**_ yo te acompaño_

**yo:**_ esperen, no me de... diablos, se fueron,y no puedo dejar solo el estudio... bien, no me queda otra que seguir contando la historia..._

* * *

-"por que dejaste que se fuera con nuestros hijos, Perla?" - pregunto Josh

-"bueno, por que ellos son sus hijos, el tambien tiene derecho de estar con sus hijos" - dijo Perla que estaba mas calmada

-"pero si el los abandono, no lo entiendo como lo premias, yo si estuviera en tu lugar, no dejaría que les mirara ni siquiera una pluma"

-"es cierto que nos dejo, pero el no quería hacerlo"

-"sigo sin entender, si no quería dejarlos de verdad, por que se fue?"

Perla se entristeció al recordar por que Blu se había marchado años antes

-"mas encima se lleva como premio los niños que yo crié, yo soy su padre"

-"sabes, Josh, no quiero hablar de eso ahora"

-"aun lo amas?" - pregunto el guacamayo rojo

-"que, ¿como se te ocurre algo así?" - dijo Perla alterada

-"lo amas" - dijo molesto

-"claro que no" - insistió Perla

-"entonces, ¿por que eres tan solidaria con el?"

-"bueno porque..." - Perla dio un largo suspiro - "yo lo ame mucho tiempo antes de conocerte, y el no quería irse, nada de esto fue culpa suya... ademas , los niños lo extrañaban muchísimo"

-"y acaso yo estoy aqui pintado?"

-"no, no es eso, pero yo creo que cometí un error al pensar que tu podrías hacer que se olviden de su verdadero padre, despues de todo, Blu es un gran padre"

-"pues, eso cambiara esta noche" - afirmo Josh

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Perla curiosa

-"en la fiesta de navidad, les daré el mejor regalo de todos, y se olvidaran por completo de ese tal Blu"

* * *

Blu paso el resto del día con sus cuatro hijos, aprovecho esta oportunidad para compartir con ellos, conocerlos mas, sobretodo a su nueva hija, que no conocía mucho

Blu trato de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, llevo a sus hijos a la playa, a comer helado, a ver películas la verdad es que la estaban pasando de maravilla, pero Blu sentía un pequeño vació, hacia falta Perla, pero ella ya estaba con otro, y no nada iba a cambiar eso

todavía quedaba un evento especial, estaba atardeciendo, Blu llevo a sus hijos a la fiesta de navidad en el club de samba, fueron en el mismo tranvía que tomaron Blu y Perla años antes, cuando iban a la casa de Luis encadenados

ahora, el estaba viajando ahí mismo pero con sus hijos, obviamente ellos conocían la historia, Pero la escucharon de nuevo

* * *

ya era de noche, las 21:00 para ser exacto todos los invitados de la fiesta de navidad de Nico y Pedro estaban llegando, y el par de músicos estaban recibiéndolos a todos, y venían con sus respectivas familias y un montón de regalos

-"Feliz navidad" - decían cuando alguien llegaba -"y un prospero año nuevo" - agregaban

-"mira Nico, si es Rafael" - dijo el cardenal rojo

-"y viene con todos sus hijos" - dijo el canario un poco mas atemorizado

-"hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola" - dijeron todos los hijos de Rafael mientras entraban desesperados

-"esto se complicara un poco" - dijo Pedro

-"no te preocupes, tenemos a Eva aqui" - dijo Rafael

-"Rafael" - exclamaron los músicos al ver al tucan

-"como han estado?" - pregunto el viejo tucan

-"muy bien" - dijeron ambos - "te ayudamos con esos regalos" - se pusieron a cargar el sin fin de regalos

Rafael ingreso a la fiesta, con sus esposa e hijos, y los músicos siguieron atendiendo a los invitados

-"oye, no es Perla la que viene allí'" - dijo Pedro

-"si es ella, pero viene con ese desagradable tipo" - agrego Nico

en ese momento ingresaron Perla y Josh, pero el ingreso de inmediato al árbol para dejar los regalos, nadie lo ayudo a cargarlos

-"hola Perla, feliz navidad" - dijo Pedro

-"esperemos que sea una prospera noche" - agrego Nico

-"gracias chicos" - respondió Perla

-"y los niños?" - pregunto Pedro

-"recuerda que es una celebración familiar" - agrego Nico

-"oh, ellos, bueno deben estar por llegar" - dijo Perla

Josh y Perla fueron a sentarse y a compartir con los demás invitados, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, y el canario con el cardenal seguían recibiendo a los invitados

-"mira, ahí vienen los hijos de Perla" - dijo Pedro

-"y quien es ese sujeto?" - pregunto Nico

-"no puede ser" - dijo Pedro

-"... es ¡Blu!" - exclamo Nico

-"hola chicos" - dijo Blu - "feliz navidad"

-"Blu amigo tantos años" - dijo Pedro

-"ha pasado mucho" - dijo Blu

-"demasiado diría yo" - dijo malhumorado Pedro - "amigo, no se si te enteraste, pero Perla se caso con otro sujeto"

-"ya lo se, pero ¿sabes que?, no me importa, lo unico que me interesa ahora son mis hijos,a si que pasare la navidad con ellos" - dijo Blu en un tono tranquilo

-"oye, lo superaste rapido"

-"si, por cierto, cambiando de tema" - dijo Blu mas animado - "ustedes dos tienen familia?"

-"pues si"

-"ellos llegaran en un momento mas"

-"eso tengo que verlo" - dijo Blu - "vaya, nunca me imagine que alguno de ustedes dos tubirea familia"

-"y como supiste?"

-"Rafael me contó" - dijo Blu

-"allí esta la madre del cordero"

-"y otra cosa, hicieron el favor que les pedí?" - pregunto Blu

-"a cual te refieres?"

-"el de los regalos" - dijo Blu

-"ah, a si que tu eres el papa noel que trajo un cerro de regalos?"

-"crees que regresaría a Rio con las manos vacías?"

fue una divertida velada, Blu se trasformo en el centro de atención, ya que todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de verlo, ademas tenia divertidas historias que contar. tambien había un cóctel de donde todos podían comer deliciosos bocadillos, todos la estaban pasando muy bien, a excepción de Perla, que se sintió incomoda al ver a Blu, que la ignoro toda la noche, y como iba a prestarle atención despues de todo lo que sucedió Josh tampoco la paso muy bien, ya que solía no tener la compañía de nadie, era un sujeto muy desagradable

hubieron momentos muy divertidos, como cuando Blu se sorprendió de ver la familia de Nico y Pedro, eso era algo impactante, tambien cuando Blu enseñaba a sus amigos cosas que había aprendido cuando trabajo en el gobierno, eso hizo que Josh tambien quisiera ser el centro de atención para impresionar a Perla, pero todo termino en fracaso ya que todos lo detestaban

despues de un buen rato, la hora esperada estaba llegando, eran las 23:50, faltaban diez minutos para navidad

-"bien, Blu es hora del show" - dijo Nico a Blu

-"queremos que todos vayan hacia afuera" - dijo Pedro

todas las aves no se explicaban la razon por la cual tenían que salir, pero eso no importo, a si que todas se fueron y se quedaron afuera del club, estaban todos alegres, hasta que algo los escandalizo a todos

-"JO JO JO" - se escucho como algo sobrevolaba el club

-"oyeron eso?" - dijo Blu a sus cuatro hijos - "es papa noel"

-"viejo, ya estamos grandes para ese tipo de cuentos" - dijo Mark

-"no es un cuento, es la realidad, mira" - Blu señalo el club de samba

todos miraron el interior del recinto, estaba completamente renovado, la decoracion anterior no era mala, pero esta era sorprendente, era un ambiente completamente navideño, el árbol era dos veces mas grande, y habían muchos regalos, todo era lucido y llamativo

-"wow, parece que papa noel ha pasado por aqui" - dijo Nico

-"y ha traído muchos regalos" - agrego Pedro

-"yo digo que los niños abran primero los suyos" - termino Nico

-"que esperan niños?" - dijo Blu - "vayan a abrir sus regalos, es navidad"

todos los niños, los hijos de Rafael, de Nico, de Pedro, de Blu y todos los demás estaban abriendo sus regalos y mostrando cual de ellos era el mejor. mientras los adultos observaban

-"vamos niños , abran sus regalos" - dijo Josh a los cuatro guacamayos azules jóvenes

los cuatro estaban abriendo sus regalos, abrieron los de sus parientes lejanos, calcetines y cosas por el estilo, y luego vieron unos regalos enormes, eran de parte de Josh

cada uno abrió el suyo, los cuatro eran iguales, era un mango con la foto de Josh

-"eso es para que siempre se acuerden de mi" - dijo Josh presumiendo

-"no debiste" - dijo Mark forzando una sonrisa

-"sera mejor que lo guardemos" - dijo Leo

-"si, así no se dañara" - dijo Mady mientras guardaba el regalo

la verdad es que no dijeron que fue un pésimo regalo, para no hacer sentir mal a Josh

-"fue un lindo gesto de tu parte" - dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso

Blu miro de reojo ese beso, la verdad es que todavía no podía aguantar que su amada Perla este con esa era la cruda realidad, Perla estaba casada con otro, y tenia que aceptar como eran las cosas

-"bien chicos, quedan cuatro regalos" - dijo Pedro - "y son para ustedes" - dijo señalando a los cuatro guacamayos azules jóvenes - "y son parte de..."

-"Blu" - susurro Perla

-"de su padre" - dijo Pedro

los cuatro abrieron entusiasmados los pequeños paquetes, al abrirlo se encontraron con cajas, y en su interior habían aparatos tecnológicos

-"se llaman BirdPhone" - dijo Blu a sus hijos - "es la moda en estados unidos, pueden ingresar a Facebook, twiter, youtube, pueden hacer lo que quieran, sacar fotografías meterse a Internet, escuchar música meterse a fanfiction y tambien pueden jugar angry birds" - le estaba enseñando a usar ese genial aparato

los cuatro estaban atónitos, era el mejor regalo que pudieron recibir en toda su vida

-"por cierto, los rosados son para ustedes" - señalo a Mady y a Anna - "y los grises para ustedes - "señalo a Mark y a Leo

-"que genial" - dijo Leo

-"es el mejor regalo de todos" - dijo Mark

-"gracias papa" - dijo Mady

-"de nada" - dijo Bu contento al ver que sus hijos estaban felices con sus regalos - "lo mejor para mis hijos"

-"te queremos mucho papa" - dijo Anna

los cuatro corrieron para abrazar a Blu y así agradecerle por el regalo

-"bien, que les parece si todos los niños que recibieron regalos vayan a jugar afuera" - dijo Nico - "ahora es el turno de los adultos de recibir los regalos"

todos los niños asistieron y fueron a jugar afuera

-"bien, ahora que los niños se han ido, podemos abrir nuestros regalos" - dijo Pedro

-"y para hacerlo entretenido, todos van a abrir su regalo frente a todos y lo mostraran , uno a uno" - dijo Nico - "entendieron?"

todos dijeron que si. y se pusieron al rededor del árbol para esperar pacientemente su turno de abrir su regalo

-"por que esa cara?" - pregunto Perla a Josh

-"no viste la cara de felicidad que pudieron mis niños al abrir los regalos de ese desgraciado?" - dijo Josh con ironía y muy desanimado

-"Josh, este no es el lugar para eso"

-"no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo a que me los quite"

-"pero si son sus hijos"

-"sabes que cállate" - dijo Josh enojado - "no me ayudas en nada"

Perla se quedo callada mientras Rafael mostraba los regalos que le estaban llegando

_despues de un buen rato_

-"bien, este regalo es enorme" - dijo Nico mostrando un gran paquete envuelto, era una esfera

-"wow y para quien es?" - pregunto Pedro para animar el publico

-"es para Perla" - dijo Nico

-"y de quien es?" - dijo Pedro

-"aca dice que es de Josh" - dijo Nico

-"ohhhhh" - dijo todo el publico al ver el regalo

-"Perla, ven acá y busca tu regalo" - dijo Pedro

Perla fue al centro del circulo y recibió e regalo, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era un gran mango, uno muy grande

-"wow, gracias" - dijo Perla al ver el regalo

-"miren, es el mango mas grande que visto en toda mi corta vida" - dijo Nico

-"lo mejor para mi amada esposa" - dijo Josh

Perla fue y le dio a Josh un abrazo y un beso

-"Perla, acá tenemos otro regalo" - dijo Nico mostrando un pequeño paquete Perla estaba interesada ya que no sabia de quien podría ser

-"bueno, este regalo es de parte..." - dijo Pedro algo atónito - "de Blu"

eso llamo la atención de todos, ya que el tema de conversación mas común de esa noche era sobre el regreso de Blu

-"maldita sea, olvide eso" - dijo Blu a si mismo

Blu se levanto y se fue de allí, no queria estar presente en ese incomodo silencio, a si que se marcho, pero antes de salir del recinto tropezó con una guacamaya blanca, su nombre es Luna, no debemos olvidarla

Perla fue al centro a buscar su regalo

-"tambien tiene una nota" - dijo Pedro - "sera mejor que la leamos frente a todos"

Perla no sabia que hacer, no sabia que podía decir esa nota, lo unico que podía hacer era quedarse allí parada y averiguar que decía, claro, tambien haría el ridículo

-"bien, sera mejor que la leo yo" - dijo Nico - "y dice así..."

_Perla_

_en nuestra luma de miel, conocimos unas ruinas muy antiguas, un lugareño, el chaman del pueblo nos mostró una visión ¿lo recuerdas?, una visión de nuestros antepasados, pudimos ver una guacamaya hermosa, idéntica a ti, que era venerada como una diosa, yo te dije que haría lo mismo por ti_

_tu antepasado tenia una hermosa joya colgando del cuello, era lo mas hermoso que habíamos visto, tenia forma de rombo y era de un color purpura, pasaste muchas noches hablándome de esa joya_

_bien, déjame decirte que esa joya es muy valiosa, se llama "la joya de la selva", y solo la podía utilizar una princesa,_

_Perla, tu eres una princesa, una diosa, esa es la razon por la cual te veneraban tanto en el pasado, es por eso que me honra ser tu esposo, es por eso que te entrego la "joya de la selva" para ti, Perla , mi princesa_

_te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, me cambiaste la vida, me enseñaste lo genial que era volar y juntos hemos tenido hermosos hijos_

_tu mascota para siempre_

_Blu_

Nico termino de leer la nota, y le entrego el regalo a Perla, ella lo abrió y vio que estaba "la joya de la selva", la mostró y luego la guardo de inmediato. la joya era idéntica a la que ella y Blu vieron en una visión muchos años antes, en su luna de miel

Perla busco en el publico a Blu, pero no lo encontró

-"que regalo tan pequeño" - dijo Josh con la intención de humillar el regalo de Blu - "no es tan grande como el mio"

pero la verdad es que todos ignoraron al desagradable sujeto, el regalo que le hizo Blu a su ex esposa, era por mucho, el mejor de todos los demás regalos que se entregaron en esa noche

siguieron abriendo regalos, Perla salio del recinto por un momento para tomar aire

y cuando salio, vio a Blu que estaba mirando el mar, con un trago en su ala, ya se lo había tomado por completo, y cuando lo termino, lanzo el vaso al mar con mucha fuerza, luego Blu se dio cuenta de que Perla lo estaba viendo, y estaba con el regalo en su ala

Perla vio en los ojos de Blu el dolor que estaba sufriendo, sin pensarlo mas fue y lo abrazo

-"oh Blu perdoname por hacerte tanto daño... no te mereces a alguien como yo"

Blu se aparto de Perla, y sin decir nada... comenzó a caminar hacia adentro

-"Blu... por favor, yo te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy importante para mi, no estarás enojado conmigo para siempre ¿verdad?"

Blu miro hacia abajo, cada palabra que Perla decía, era una daga que atravesaba su ya dañado espíritu

-"no estoy enojado" - dijo Blu - "es solo que me has hecho ya mucho daño Perla... es por eso que no quiero volverte a ver"

Perla se quedo callada hasta que quiso cambiar el tema

-"gracias por tu regalo, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado jamas" - dijo Perla alegre - "si tan solo tuviera algo que darte"

-"lo material no es importante Perla" - dijo Blu - "ten eso en mente"

Blu entro al lugar, dejando a Perla sola

la fiesta termino, todos se marcharon felices con sus familias a sus respectivos nidos, Blu se despidió de sus hijos y dejo que perla con Josh se los llevaran, mientras que el, iria a su solitario nido

* * *

**Blu: **_creo que __seguiré contándolo yo_

**yo: **_estas seguro_

**Blu:**_si_

**yo: **_bueno es tu historia_

**Blu: **_bien ¿en que quedamos?_

* * *

llegue a mi solitario nido, estaba frió decidí recostarme en mi cama, ya quería que este horrendo día terminara, cuando desperté esta mañana, estaba feliz por volver a Rio, ahora creo que debí haberme quedado en los estados unidos

sin embargo, aun estan mis hijos, ellos estan sufriendo al lado de ese sujeto, lo se, pero yo ya estoy aqui, no dejare que nada les pase

apenas me instale en un nido mas grande, los invitare a vivir conmigo semana de por medio así podre recuperar el tiempo perdido

estaba muy cansado, pero no podía dormir, me envolvía en mi cama tratando de consolidar el sueño, pero fue imposible, un vació dentro de mi no me dejaba descansar

cuanto deseaba que Perla estuviese a mi lado

pero eso ya acabo, todas las esperanzas que guarde por tantos años fueron al fin destruidos

no me quedaba otra, debía seguir adelante

hoy conoci a una linda chica, su nombre es Luna, tal vez la invite a salir .quien sabe

una novia creo que es lo que me hace falta, si Perla siguió adelante , yo tambien

ha pasado mas de dos horas, y aun no puedo dormir, me levante y fui afuera para tomar aire fresco, a lo mejor eso me animaba

estuve un buen rato , mirando la luna, en completa soledad

estaba en completa paz, tranquilo, en completo silencio, hasta que de pronto sentí un aleteo no muy lejos

mire, y pude ver a Perla, mis ojos no lo podían creer, era Perla

¿que estaba haciendo allí?¿venia a torturarme una vez mas?

no lo se, solo me quede parado mirando como un tonto su belleza, ademas de todo lo hermosa que era, llevaba en su cuello una joya, "la joya de la selva" que yo le regale horas antes

-"Perla?" - pregunte inocentemente - "que haces aqui tan tarde?"

Perla no me respondió, simplemente se acerco a mi muy rapido, y me beso profundamente

el beso fue magnifico, todas las emociones que yo creí una vez muertas por fin reaparecieron

despues de ese beso, Perla me miro fijamente, intente hablar pero Perla me silencio

-"vengo a entregarte tu regalo" - me dice con voz seductora - "tu regalo especial"

entramos como amantes, yo la acosté en mi cama, e hicimos el amor toda la noche

no pude negarme a sus poderes seductivos, yo había estado en abstinencia durante todo este tiempo, y ella se entrego a mi en cuerpo y alma, tampoco soy de fierro

al fin mi sueño de estar una vez mas con Perla se cumplió, aunque no del todo

despues de terminar, me quede dormido junto a ella. pero al despertar ya no estaba

ambos habíamos hecho un_ "remember"_, nos recordamos de como era nuestro amor ya agonizante

yo sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba, nunca mas iba a estar junto a Perla, ella sentía lo mismo ,ella se había casado con un macho que la ama, ella tambien tiene cierto amor por el ,es por eso que ella no lo dejara ,en el mundo no lo puedes tenerlo todo ,y yo no voy a tener a Perla nunca mas, no tengo otra solución, fui un capitulo en la vida de Perla, nada mas ,espero que ella sea feliz .voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo que Perla ,seguir adelante con mi vida ,conocer a una chica que me haga verdaderamente feliz y eso es exactamente lo que haré

claro, nunca olvidare a Perla y los hermosos momentos que tuvimos ni mucho menos, nuca olvidare este

"Regalo especial"

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
